Stay alive: Saving Lives
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Just after his childhood friend and boss die, Hutch ended up dead too, leaving his friends behind. Their old friend, Kristin, who they haven't seen for years attends the funeral. They celebrate Hutch's memory by playing his game Phin x OC
1. Death Brings Us Together

**Title: Saving Lives - Chapter 1: Death Brings Us Together**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Just after his childhood friend and boss die, hutch ended up dead too, leaving his friends behind. Their old friend, Kristin, who they haven't seen for years attends the funeral. That stirs things for Phin. Phin x OC pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot and my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death Brings Us Together**

"This blows me."

Phineas stepped out of his sisters van.

"A lot of things blow you, they're just hardly ever human." His sister October Retorted.

"Ooo, and the voodoo mistress takes another swing, but it's a hit and a miss. You're forgetting about Kristin."

October stopped walking and smacked him.

"Ow!"

"How can you even talk about her like that after what happened?"

"Last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business!"

They walked inside and up to the casket. October put a hand over her mouth, her eyes welling with tears. Phineas looked at his sister and did a double take. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her.

"I can't believe he's dead."

October glanced at the casket.

"Do you think what he was saying about the video game was true?"

Phineas let her go and walked over to the wall, leaning his forehead on his arm. October took a step towards him.

"Phin, I'm sorry. I know how angry that makes y-"

"October, it's just a god damn video game. All right? Hutch didn't die from the game, ok?"

"OK!"

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? Play the fucking game?"

October cried harder

"NO! Please don't!"

October hugged herself and cried silently.

Phineas sighed.

"I'm sorry. Look, he probably died from the stress of his best friend and boss dieing within two nights."

"It wasn't suicide, I know that much."

Their friend Swink entered the room, taken aback by what he saw.

"Are you guys alright?"

October wiped her eyes

"I'm fine."

She stormed out of the room. Swink walked over and peered in the coffin.

Phineas joined him.

"Hey man, how you holding up?"

Swink leaned on the coffin.

"Better then you guys, apparently. Did you know Kristin's here?"

"What? Really? Shit."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, man. It's just weird. Shit! Here she comes."

Kristin approached the boys.

"Hi Swink."

She gave Swink a hug, and then turned to Phin.

"Hi- oh...hi Phin."

She stepped back and looked at the floor.

"Have you seen October yet?"

"Ya, I saw her on the way in. How are you?"

"Fuck if I even know anymore."

He walked outside.

"He's mellowed out a lot."

Swink laughed.

"Na, it's just the stress. He'll be back to normal soon, I hope. You wanna do something, for old time's sake?"

"It'd be great do something with the group."

Phineas walked back in.

"Hey Swink, we're having a video game fest with the game hutch was playing. You in?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Kristin for awhile."

"...She can come too. I guess..."

They all piled in Octobers van. They were silent all the way to the café. When they arrived, Phin stood awkwardly by the door.

"I guess I'll hook up the game."

"Nice place!"

Kristin stared around. There were a few cream colored couches, and one gray one. A big poster hung on the wall behind them. October Smiled.

"Thanks. A lot has changed since...the last time I saw you."

Phineas quickly changed the subject.

"Everything's already hooked up."

He sat next to Swink and elbowed him.

"Don't touch me, A-hole."

"A-hole? Dude?

"Profanity is for the feeble minded."

"Well, I'm f-ing sorry I offended you. Fuck Ass."

Everyone sat down and grabbed their controllers.

"Alright people, the name of the game is Stay Alive. We don't know much else, other then we're not supposed to have it, and we're playing it in the name of our dearly departed brother. We all ready for this?"

Everyone nodded. They pressed the power button.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Awesomely lame-tastic. But hey, I love it! My own crazy universe! **


	2. Gaming never killed anybody, Right?

**Title: Saving Lives - Chapter 2: Gaming never killed anybody... Right?**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: They play the game :O! I made it kinda like the movie on purpose, since that didn't happen in my story ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I only own some plot and my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Gaming never killed anybody... Right?**

A book appeared on the screen. It had a seal of blood on the cover.

"What the-" Swink Exclaimed

The book opened, and words appeared on the pages:

Come to me clouds,

May you rise  
As an evil storm  
Born to rip them open,  
Let the cover of night  
Bear witness and  
Destroy those who resist  
So they shall harm me not,  
Let the blood of many  
Cleanse me,  
Preserving beauty eternal,  
I pray you...

Kristin Stared.

"Well, this is weird."

October laughed.

"You can say that again."

Phineas snorted.

"So...What do we do? It won't let me continue!"

"Maybe we read it?"

"No way, voice activation? That's next year's technology!" Swink was exasperated.

"Come to me clouds... "

The words Phin read disappeared off of his screen.

"That was weird..."

"Let's do this!" October smiled.

In unison, they read Elizabeth's prayer, while the words slowly faded from their screens.

Kristin blinked.

"Is anyone else as freaked out by this as I am?" She asked.

"Shhhhh..." Phin said, more in awe than trying to be rude.

The game continued.

"If you are hearing this, then you have made a grave mistake..."

Phineas tossed down his controller

"Boring. I'm out."

October frowned.

"Well if you waited for something once in a while instead of dropping, then maybe something interesting would happen."

Phineas sighed and picked it back up. They started making their characters.

"In this game, nothing interesting will ever happen." Phin grumbled.

"Find out the mystery of garuage plantation, or your fate will be the same," The game continued.

A figure slowly limped from the shadows.

Swink jumped.

"What is that?"

"It's a little girl..." October proclaimed.

The girl started in the direction of Phin. It came into the light, and it limped in his direction, bones pooping, joints cracking, a horrible screech of agony filled the air.

Kristin gasped.

"How do you kill what's already dead?"

"Like this."

Phin raised one of his nail guns and shot the thing repeatedly in the stomach, until it cut completely in half. It began crawling towards Phin's feet. He shot her in-between the eyes, and it stopped moving.

"See? Simple."

The corpse turned into a rose.

"The rose will protect us from something we can't face. Evil can't cross the twig of a wild rose." October recited.

Phineas stared at his sister.

"That's what you learn from reading to much Goth-chick lit. Lay off the incense sister. As for the game, it's pretty cool, but it kinda moves along at a snails pace."

* * *

**A/N: Or so he thinks...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, we'll just see what happens...**


	3. Bleach Blonde Strikes Back

**Title: Saving Lives – Chapter 3: Bleach Blond Strikes Back**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Guess who's back :(**

**Disclaimer: I only own some plot and my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bleach Blond Strikes Back**

There was a knock at the door. Everyone stayed put. Swink sighed.

"Don't all jump up at once!"

Swink paused the game, and answered the door.

"Hey Abby."

Abigail walked in and sauntered to the couch. This didn't go unnoticed by Phin.

"Sup mama."

"Not much. How about you hot stuff?"

"Whoa, feisty! I miss this."

Abby sat down next to Phin and put her hand on his knee. October glowered at them.

"Abigail, can I see you outside for a minute."

Abby put her hand on her chest in mock surprise.

"Oh, October! I'm honored!" She said sarcastically. "But in the future, call me Abby, k? Be back in a sec babe." She waved to Phin.

They walk to the balcony. October rounded on the fake blonde.

"So, what? A week and you've already moved on? You guys were engaged for Christ's sake!"

"Oh, October. It's touching that you care so much about your brother, but I think you should lay off. Really, I do. Hutch is dead, and I'm moving on. That's all."

"You see that girl in there?" October said, pointing to Kristin.

Yeah. Miss mope, what about her?"

"She and Phin. They were together once. Two years ago."

"So? Your point is?"

"My point is that she still likes him. And he won't admit it, but he still likes her. They were really good for each other."

"Oh, I didn't know." Abby bit her lip.

"Now do you see why I care so much?" Asked October.

Abby nodded.

"Too bad I don't care, or I might've felt guilty."

Abby got up and went back inside. A shocked October followed. Phin looked up.

"Sup guys. We gonna deal Abby in or what?"

October glared.

"Whatever."

Abby signed in. She whined at Phin.

"Phin, come find me. I can't get out of the cemetery."

"I'm on it."

Phin and Abby's characters joined up. October nudged him subtly.

"Hey Phin. Don't you think you should find Kristin?"

He looked at Kristin's screen.

"Why? She's closer to you. You get her."

October looked at Kristin. She saw a hint of tears.

"Hey you guys, I think I'll cut out early tonight."

Kristin signed off and started out the door, failing to hide that she was almost in tears. This caught Phin's attention.

"Kristin?"

Kristin closed the door.

"Excuse me!"

He ran out after her. October smirked at Abby.

"Told you so!"

* * *

**Hall**

**

* * *

**

Phin shut the door and ran after Kristin.

"Kristin wait, that's not what I meant."

Kristin stopped and turned around. She was still trying not to cry.

"What, that you didn't want me here? You got that message across pretty well. You should have just said so. Go play with your whore."

"What, Abby? She's not...She's just a friend."

Kristin laughed.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, we're not together anymore, remember?"

A tear finally broke the surface, then another.

"It's not cheating, Phin. It's ok. You can do whatever you want. You shouldn't have to deal with me. I don't own you. We're not an 'us'."

"That's..." Phin began.

"Not what you want, is it..." Kristin finished.

"Kristin..."

He looked like he was going to cry. He looked at the floor.

"Yeah..." Kristin whispered. "Me neither."

She walked down the stairs. Phin turned and walked back inside. He sat down next to Abby. She put her arm around his shoulder and her knee on his lap.

"Ah, poor baby. Did that mean old lady hurt you?"

Phin pushed her knee off and stood.

"I think you should go."

Abby stood and smoothed her skirt.

"Alright baby. Call me."

She left, after glaring at October's 'I-told-you-so' smirk.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll be back soon."

He walked out the door. October picked up the phone. Swink stared in confusion.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kristin. She needs to come back."

It rang once, twice.

"Hello?"

"Kristin, please come back. My brothers not here anymore."

"I don't know… October, I just want to be alone right now, k."

"I don't think that's such a good idea sweetie. Just come back, I'll fix some drinks, and we'll play some more of that game. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll be there in a few."

**CLICK**

October set the phone down. Swink stared at her.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I just don't want her to go into that dark place she was in last year."

Swink nodded.

"I don't think the game helped much."

"What was with that creepy warning, anyways?" October shuddered.

"Yeah, we're all going to die. OOOO!" Swink joked.

October laughed nervously. They shivered. The room darkened.

"Whoa!"

"It's probably just a cloud..." reasoned Swink.

"You know," said October, "some people believe that when you get chills like that, someone just walked over your grave."

"That's creepy."

They shivered again.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

They jumped. October looked through the peephole.

"Its just Kristin." She breathed.

She opened the door.

"What do you mean, 'Just Kristin'? Anyways, did you guys feel a chill just now?"

"It's probably just a cloud blocking the sun." Swink shrugged.

"There aren't any windows in the hall..." October trailed off.

They stood in silence. Swink spoke first.

"Who wants to go out for lunch?"

"Yeah..." October agreed. "Let me get my coat, you two start walking."

They closed the door. A slow breeze rustled her hair. October walked over to the window and shut it. She grabbed her jacket. The game controller buzzed and another breeze tingled her skin. She turned. Both windows were closed. She ran out the door.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOO! Let's see what happens next! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
